Love, Lovers!
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Coleccion de 12 one-shots Ichiruki. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

Love Lovers

**Love ****Lovers****!**

**Chapter 1.- ****Birthday**

**14 de Enero…**

Suspiro nuevamente. El silencio en la habitación era… aterrador. Tanto silencio lo volvería loco, si no es que ella lo estaba por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Maldita enana del demonio. Después de cierta discusión, lo había golpeado, a pero no cualquier golpecito, si no una fuerte bofetada. No entendió en un principio el porque de su comportamiento… hasta que escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del closet…

_**-**__**¡¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!-**_

Se revolvió el cabello en señal de desesperación y confusión. No sabia que hacer. ¿Como disculparse? Aunque no debía… ¿como saberlo? Es decir, ella nunca lo menciono… pero se lo insinuó todo el día… ¡que estupidez! ¡NO! ¡No se disculparía con esa baba! ¡Jamás!

Escucho abrirse con lentitud la puerta de su closet. ¡Si! Había ganado. Ella se disculparía con el y ya no se sentiría culpable. Bueno, eso es lo que el esperaba…

-Ichigo…-Susurro acercándose un poco a el.

-Ah…-Exclamo volteándola a ver.

-Estaba pensando…-Comenzó a decirle.-…Creo que… me pase con lo del golpe…-Le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-…pues… gomen ne…-

-Ahhhhh…-Suspiro un tanto culpable por la expresión que Rukia tenia, estaba al borde del llanto. De hecho, el sabia, estuvo llorando.

Paso una mano por su rostro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer… no iba con su "estilo". Pero de todas formas, nadie se enteraría de ello…

-Espera aquí…-Le indico sentándola en la cama.-¡No te vayas!-

Ichigo camino hacia la puerta ante la mirada interrogante de la bella shinigami. Sin que ella lo supiera o sospechase si quiera, bajo hacia la cocina donde fue saludado "afectuosamente" por su escandaloso padre. Se dirigió al refrigerador –después de librarse de Isshin- y saco un plato con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación, encontrándose con Rukia sentada en su cama y Kon totalmente dormido en el suelo –por gracia de Dios-

-Ten, Rukia…-Dijo acercándole el plato que había sacado del refrigerador.

-¿Que es…?-La curiosidad de Kuchiki salio a flote.

-Pastel, torta, como le quieras decir…-Le contesto algo fastidiado, sin creerse lo que estaba haciendo.-Solo... ¡cómelo! ¡Te gustara!-

Rukia miro con curiosidad el pedazo de pastel quemo el tenedor y se dispuso a darle una probada. Dirigió una mirada encantadora a Ichigo después de haber comido un poco del delicioso pastel. Sonrió felizmente.

-¡¡Que rico!!-Exclamo y después volvió a meterse un bocado del manjar.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría…-

Rukia sonrió de nuevo. Termino de comer su delicioso pastel y dirigió su violácea mirada a Ichigo. Se percato de que le la veía detenidamente, como si estuviera viendo algo MUY hermoso. Kurosaki esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Pareces niña chiquita!-Dijo limpiando con sus dedos los restos del pan que se encontraban cerca de los labios de la chica. Fue entonces que se percato de la cercanía de ambos.-Fe… ¡feliz cumpleaños!-Fue lo único que se ocurrió decirle.

-Gracias…-Contesto notando que el otro no retiraba su mano de su mejilla.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio. Tal vez inconcientemente, tal vez no tanto, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios, formando un tímido beso. Tiempo después se separaron con lentitud, sin abrir los ojos. Rukia quiso abrirlos, pero aun sentía la respiración del shinigami sustituto cerca de su rostro y prefirió no hacerlo. En cambio, Ichigo, abrió los ojos y siguió acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Después, la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia…-Le susurro cariñosamente.

-Arigatou, Ichigo…-Correspondió el abrazo.

-End-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Konnichiwa!  
Jajajaja, la reedición del fanfic esta lista y les tengo una gran noticia: ¡El fic esta terminado! Si, ya tengo escritos los 12 capítulos de la saga (meramente) y los publicare cada tres días, si me es posible y la escuela me lo permite XD… Espero que les haya agradado nwn…


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lovers

**Love ****Lovers****!**

**Chapter 2.- San ****Valentine  
14 de Febrero…**

-¿San… Valentín?-Exclamo sin entender.

-¿Que? ¿Apoco de donde vienes no lo celebran?-Pregunto una de las chicas.

-¿Ehh…?-No supo que inventar.-Pues… ¡si, si! Solo que… lo olvide…-

-Ahh…-La miraron de la misma forma que lo hicieron cuando le preguntaron si le gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Este… me podrían recordar que es…?-Dijo

-Pues…-Empezó a explicar Tatsuki.-San Valentín es un día en que las chicas regalamos a los chicos chocolates.-Todas quedaron en silencio.-Bueno, si el fulano te gusta le regalas un súper chocolate con todo tu amor y esas cursilerías…-

-Si el chico es solo tu amigo, le regalas un simple chocolate, no muy laborioso.-Comento Orihime con su usual sonrisa.

-¡Aja! En cambio si quieres que sepa que no quieres nada con el, le das un chocolate roto.-Sentencio Chiharu.

-¿Y es obligatorio?-Cuestiono Kuchiki.

-No…-Contesto Tatsuki.-Es solo a "chicos especiales".-Termino.-Por ejemplo, para ti… Ichigo…-

-¡Uhiiiii! ¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!.-Se burlaron las demás chicas de Rukia, menos Inoue, a quien no le hizo nada de gracia.

-¡NO! Kurosaki-kun es solo mi amigo…-Recordó lo de su cumpleaños_.-"Eso creo…"-_

Sonó el timbre, indicando el fin de clases. Ichigo fijo su mirada discretamente en la chica que tenia al lado. Era extraño, no lo había molestado en todo el día desde el recreo. Suspiro recordando la plática con sus amigos…

_-- Fla__sh Back --_

_-¡Oye, Ichigo! __¿Que crees que te regale Kuchiki-san?-Pregunto Keigo a su amigo._

_-¿Ah? ¿Que no es obvio? Nada…-Contesto, sin entender realmente la pregunta._

_-¡Si seras torpe!-Exclamo de nuevo el chico.-¡Todo el mundo sabe que son novios!-_

_-¿¡Que somos QUE!?-Dijo molesto.-¿¡Quien esta diciendo eso!?-_

_-¡No lo sabemos! ¡A nosotros nos lo dijeron Chiharu y Chizuru!-_

_-¡Son unas chismosas!-Exclamo.-¡NO! Y repito, ¡NO! ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-_

_-Bueno…-Dijo Ishida acomodando sus lentes.-Entre mas lo niegues, es mas cierto…-_

_-__¿Que… que?-Exclamo molesto._

_-__¡Vamos, Ichigo! Ya admítelo. A ti te gusta Kuchiki-san…-Ahora hablo Keigo._

_-Si.-Comento Chad._

_-¡¡NO!!-Negó de nuevo.-"¿O si…?"-_

_-- End Flash Back --_

Suspiro. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber que haría Rukia en su primer San Valentín en el mundo real. ¿Celebrarían el San Valentín en la Sociedad de Almas?

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Todo iba igual hasta que Rukia se paro en medio de la calle. Ichigo camino unos pasos más que ella y también se detuvo, volteándola a ver muy curioso.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Que se siente…?-Pregunto bajando la mirada.-¿Que se siente estar enamorado…?-

-¿Eh?-Ichigo no supo que decir.-Pues… en realidad no lo se…-

-…-Camino mas hacia el.-… ¿no se sentirá como un vació en el estomago?-

-¿Eh?-Sus palabras lo extrañaban.

-¿O como una presión punzante calida en el pecho?-Dijo de nuevo.-…Olvídalo…-

Pues bien, como ella dijo, Ichigo lo olvido por completo durante el resto de la semana, hasta que llego el Jueves, el mentado San Valentín.

El colegio era un desastre. Las chicas corrían detrás de los chicos; algunos de estos, accedían a sus regalos, otros, huían de las locas colegialas y unos mas rogaban a Dios por que alguna se les acercara.

-Inoue-san… ¿trajiste uno?-Dijo Chiharu viendo el regalo que ella traía en manos.-¿Es para Kurosaki-kun?-

-¿Eh?-Exclamo volteándola a ver.-No, es para Ishida-kun.-Dijo alegre.

-¿Y tu, Kuchiki-san?-Pregunto.-Trajiste… ¿tres?-Dijo viendo la cantidad de chocolates que traía.-¿Para quienes son?-

-Este es para Sado-kun, este para Ishida-kun y este para Kurosaki-kun.-Dijo señalando cada cajita, notoriamente, el de Ichigo era más grande que los otros dos.

-¡ISHIDA-KUN!-Lo saludo alegre Inoue acercándose a el.

-Ohayo, Inoue-san.-La saludo sentándose en su lugar.

-¡Are, are! ¡Feliz San Valentín, Ishida-kun!-Orihime le entrego una cajita que contenía un dulce chocolate.-Tatsuki-chan y Kuchiki-san tuvieron que ayudarme a hacerlo… pero… la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Arigatou, Inoue-san…-Dijo Ishida aliviado por escuchar que habían ayudado a la chica a prepararlo.

-Yo también te traje uno, Ishida-kun.-Dijo Rukia dándole la caja.-¡Feliz San Valentín!-

Ishida se sonrojo fuertemente, en San Valentín siempre recibía miles de obsequios, pero este año la chica que le gustaba le había regalado uno y otra chica que le importaba también, eso ya era mucho. Antes de que Uryuu pudiera decirle algo, Ichigo entro al salón arrastrado por Keigo y Muzuiro. Ambos amigos arrastraron al chico hacia Orihime, Rukia y Uryuu.

-¡Ahora si que los mato!-Musito Kurosaki.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Le ahorramos la caminada a Kuchiki-san!-Se defendió Keigo con su estupida excusa. Tatsuki y Chad llegaron a donde los demás junto con Chizuru, Mahana y Ryou.

-¡Sado-kun, este es para ti!-Dijo Rukia extendiéndole la caja.

-Gracias.-Se limito a decir.

-¡Oi, Ichigo!-Lo llamo Tatsuki, el aludido volteo a verla.-¡Toma!-Le lanzó una caja.-¡Feliz San Valentín, torpe!-

-Wow… tiene siglos que no me regalabas algo en San Valentín…-Comento Ichigo.

-Si, si… este año tuve tiempo y se me antojo…-Tatsuki se acerco a Rukia e Inoue.-Oye… ¿no se lo vas a dar pues?-Le susurró Arisawa a la morena.

-Si, ya voy…-Contesto.-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Uso ese tono de vos que tanto le molestaba.-Esto es para ti…-Le dio la caja.

-¿Ahhhhh…?-Tomo la caja, impresionado.

Antes de que Ichigo abriera la boca, el timbre sonó, indicando el inicio de las clases. La mañana paso tranquila y nunca se le presento la oportunidad para hablar con Rukia. Así, sonó el timbre que ahora indicaba la salida. Recogió sus cosas y se fue junto con Rukia, ahora si le daría las gracias por lo menos. Había un silencio súper incomodo, así que tomo la iniciativa para que hablaran de algo.

-¿Oye…?-La llamo, sin recibir respuesta.-Rukia.-

-…-La chica estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡RUKIA!-Alzó mucho la vos.

-¿Que…?-Volvió en si.-¿Que decías?-

-Nada…-Contesto.-¿En que pensabas?-

-Que vas a odiarme de ahora en adelante…-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-

-Es que… los chocolates los compre con tu mesada.-Sabia lo que vendría después de esa confesión.

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamo.-¡Tu! ¡Maldita enana del demonio! ¡Ya decía yo que no podrías haber preparado algo tan rico!-

-¿Te refieres al chocolate que te di?-Pregunto.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo el chico, Rukia lo miro curiosa.-Si, ¿donde lo compraste?-Pregunto.

-Ese chocolate lo prepare yo junto con Tatsuki y Orihime.-Ya las llamaba por su nombre.

-No te creo…-

-¡En serio! ¡Tatsuki pasó a casa de Orihime y yo también fui! Después entre las tres nos pusimos a cocinar… Fue muy difícil evitar que Orihime le pusiera cosas raras a la mezcla, pero lo logramos.-Comento.

-Si, claro… ¿a que hora?-Utilizo sarcasmo.

-Ayer en la tarde… cuando tu padre te obligo a que lo ayudaras en la clínica.-Contesto.-Aproveché eso para ir…-Dijo la chica.-Pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que te gusto, ¿no?-

-…-¿Que le diría?

Llegaron a casa, todo estaba tranquilo, entre lo que cabe. Yuzu y Karin le entregaron a su hermano mayor sus respectivos chocolates. Ok, Ichi odiaba esas fechas, pero le veía el lado positivo: Comía chocolate casi todo el día.

-Ichigo…-Lo llamo Rukia sentada en la cama del closet de Ichigo, con las piernas colgándole fuera.

-¿Que pasa?-Exclamo el chico ya cansado del día.

La volteo a ver, tal vez le insistiría con que le dijera que su chocolate le había gustado. ¿Por que a las mujeres les gusta que le digan que lo que cocinan sabe bien? Ese era un misterio que pretendía tratar de entender, pero siempre acababa mas confundido que al principio.

-…-No sabia como decirle lo que sentía.-Ya se que se siente estar enamorado…-

-¿Eh?-Ichigo recordó la platica que había tenido hace algunos días atrás.

-¡Feliz San Valentín!-

_**-End-**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well, pues aquí les dejo el segundo one-shot de esta loca serie de fics. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews nwn… levantan mucho el animo en estos momentos que son tan difíciles en mi estado… Well, espero lograr subir cuanto antes el siguiente one-shot nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lovers

**Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 3.- Withe Day**

**14 de ****Marzo****…**

Como odiaba esas fechas. Pensándolo bien, el San Valentín pasado, "muchas" chicas le habían obsequiado algo. Ahora debía comprar barios regalos… adiós mesada.

-¿Que le vas a regalar a Kuchiki-san?-Pregunto Mizuiro a Ichigo.

-No lo se…-Contesto. Después sonrió.-Un Chappy gigante de chocolate.-Todos rieron por el comentario.-Creo que le preguntare a Tatsuki…-

-Pues mis servicios cuestan.-La chica le apareció de la nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Niña! ¡No hagas eso! Vas a hacer que me de un infarto… Loca…-Exclamo Ichigo.

-Bueno… al grano… ¿que quieres?-

-¿Que le regalo a Kuchiki-chan?-Pregunto, odiando tener que decirle _Kuchiki-chan_.

-¡No seas estúpido!-Lo golpeo.-¡Hombre al fin y al cabo! ¡Bruto tenias que ser, imbesil!-Se lo llevó a rastras, dejando a todos inmutados.

Arisawa se lo llevo lo más lejos posible. Desde siempre, Ichigo había sido tonto para el día blanco y al parecer el idiota no se había dado cuenta de que Kuchiki Rukia le amaba.

-¿Eres tonto, verdad?-Tatsuki lo soltó.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Y porque dices que soy tonto?-

-Si Rukia te regalo un chocolate PREPARADO POR ELLA y que, evidentemente, era MAS GRANDE que el de los demás, es porque… ¡LE GUSTAS!-Le grito.

-¡Eso no… es cierto! ¡No es cierto!-

Tatsuki se cruzo de brazos, apreciaba a su amigo pero a veces era un torpe bien hecho. Suspiro sonoramente. Ahora debía hacer "magia" para que Ichigo se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

-Ella te gusta.-Le afirmo.

-Claro que no…-Contesto.

-No te lo pregunte, te lo afirme.-Dijo irritada.

-Pues no es cierto.-Insistió.

-¡Y la mula al trigo!-Se molesto.-¡Ichigo…! ¿¡Por quien te fuiste a partir la madre a sabrá dios donde!? Siempre que estas con ella… te ves feliz.-Le dijo.

-¿En serio?-Rasco su cabeza.

-No te costo contarle cosas que yo descubrí sola. Confías mucho en ella.-Analizo lo que le diría a continuación.-Ichigo, te conozco desde… siempre. La única novia que has tenido he sido yo. Rukia no te gusta, estas enamorado de ella.-

-Tatsuki…-

-Tatsuki…-Se burlo de el.-¡Tatsuki nada! ¿Sabes que le vas a regalar? Tú eres quien mas la conoce, no yo. ¡Tonto!-

-Pues… ¿un Chappy?-

-Bueno, a Rukia le encanta ese monigote. Pues creo que estará bien.-Dijo.-Pero será mejor que te apresures. Ya en dos días es 14…-

Sonó la campana que indicaba volver a clases. Ichigo y Tatsuki se dirigieron al salón de clases. Una vez todos dentro, las clases iniciaron de nuevo.

_-"Un__ Chappy…"-_Pensaba Ichigo_.-"¿De donde voy a sacar un Chappy?"-_

-¡¡Kurosaki!!-Lo llamo la maestra.-¡Baja de tu nube y pon atención a la clase por favor!-

-Hai, hai…-Dijo clavando su mirada en el pizarrón.-"¿_Donde conseguiré ese animalito…?"_-Se preguntaba. Entonces recordó donde.-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡¡_Happy Chappy_!!-Dijo alzando mucho la vos mientras chasqueaba con los dedos de la mano derecha.

-¿Si, Kurosaki?-Dijo la maestra.-Que interesante tu comentario, ¿eh? ¿_Happy Chappy_? ¿No es esa una tienda para CHICAS fanáticas del conejito Chappy? Hay, Kurosaki. No me sabia esas "mañitas" tuyas…-

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse de Ichigo. El chico se sintió avergonzado y se hizo chiquito en su asiento con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Volteo a ver de reojo a Rukia y noto que ella…

-¿Kuchiki?-Exclamo la maestra viéndola. Todos dejaron de reír y voltearon su mirada hacia la morena.

-Esta…-Dijo Orihime.

-… dormida.-Termino Uryuu.

-… Ichigo…-Susurró entre sueños Kuchiki.

-¿Que dijo?-Cuestiono la maestra.

-No escuche…-Dijo un chico.

-"Rukia…"-Pensó Ichigo. ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Con el? Se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno. Kurosaki, despierta a Kuchiki.-Le ordeno la maestra.

-Si, sensei.-Contesto.-Kuchiki-chan.-La movió un poco para despertarla.-Kuchiki-chan…-Insistió.-Rukia.-Le susurro casi inaudible, pero ella le escucho.

Rukia abrió los ojos con pesar al oír su nombre. Tenia mucho sueño y sus ojos se cerraban a su voluntad, sin mencionar que quería seguir soñando…

-¿Porque te quedaste dormida en la clase?-

-Es que… ayer no pude dormir bien…-Dijo.-Tuve un sueño desagradable…-Dijo.

-¿Si? ¿Que soñaste?-

-No… no es anda importante…-Ichigo entendió que ella no quería hablar de eso.

-Pasado mañana es el día blanco…-Comento.

-Si, ya me hablaron de eso…-Exclamo Rukia acordándose de eso.-¿Me darás algo, Kurosaki-kun?-Uso ese tono que el tanto odiaba.

-¡Ni en sueños!-Mintió, lanzándole la almohada.

Rukia sonrió y le regreso el almohadazo. Claro, el no sabia que ella había soñado que le regalaba algo y le besaba en el día blanco.

-Mañana iré a la SS.-Le comento Rukia

-Ok.-Contesto.-¿A que vas?

-A ver a Renji.-Dijo para molestarlo.

-Que bien…-Lo logro, Ichigo estaba molesto.-Lo golpeas por mi…-

-Si, si, si…-Rió para si misma.

Así, el día 13, Rukia se marcho a la SS e Ichigo aprovecho esto para ir hasta Tokio. Camino por las calles megas transitadas hasta encontrar la _"todorosa_" tienda de Happy Chappy. Entro al local, sintiéndose ridículo. Había de todo. Desde una simple pluma de escribir, hasta tangas con la cara del conejo. Ichigo se quedo viendo las braguitas de color rosado y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Rukia con una de esas, logrando que le diera una hemorragia nasal.

-Hoy es el día…-Dijo Rukia entrando al salón de clases.

-Kuchiki-san…-La hablo Ishida.-Ojala que te quede. Feliz día blanco.-Dijo dándole una bolsita con alguna prenda de ropa.

-Arigatou, Ishida-kun- Dijo Rukia, no esperaba nada de su parte.

-Kuchiki…-La llamo Chad dándole una cadena con una moneda mexicana.-Es de la buena suerte…-

-Gracias.-Ella sonrió levemente. Cundo el chico se retiro, Inoue, Tatsuki y las demás se acercaron rápidamente a Rukia.

-¡A ver! ¿¡Que te regalo Ishida-kun!?-Pregunto Mahana.

-Pues…-Dijo Rukia después de ponerse la cadena. La chica saco de la bolsa un vestido color rosado que en el pecho decía "¡¡I LOVE CHAPPY!!".-¡¡CHAPPY!!-Exclamo alegre.

-¡Que kawaii!-Comento Orihime.

-¡Órale, Ichigo! ¿Ahora traes tus juguetitos a la escuela, eh?-Lo molesto Tatsuki al verlo entrar con el Chappy de Rukia.

-¡Cállate!-Le lanzo una cajita con su regalo.-Oye, Kuchiki-chan…-La llamo, Rukia volteo a verle.-Ten… feliz día blanco.-

-¡¡CHAPPYYYYYYYY!!-Abrazo al peluche fuertemente.

El timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus asientos. Rukia no dejaba en ningún momento de abrazar su nueva adquisición. Ichigo se la quedo viendo y sonrió, Rukia se veía realmente feliz.

-Ichigo…-Lo llamo yendo de regreso a casa. Ella seguía abrazando a Chappy.

-¿Nani?-Exclamo volteándola a ver. Ella se detuvo, eso le recordó a su conversación del mes pasado.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Sonrió, propinándole a Ichigo una imagen hermosa.

-¿Por…que?-Pregunto sonrojado.

-Por regalarme a Chappy…-Camino hacia el, quedando a su lado, el le hizo frente.-La verdad… la verdad no creí que fueras a regalarme algo…-Dijo sonrojada.-yo… ¡¡de veras muchas gracias, Ichigo!!-

No supo como, pero Rukia se puso en puntitas y le beso con cariño. El chico se mostró sorprendido, nunca creyó volver a probar los labios de la pequeña Kuchiki, pero correspondió el beso. La abrazo con fuerza y no la dejo huir del agarre.

-Feliz día blanco… conejita…-

**-End****-**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lovers

**Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 4.- ****Dreams**

**14 de Abril…**

Rukia, sudando y con la respiración agitada, se despertó de golpe. Se tranquilizo un poco y se acostó de nuevo en su cama en el closet de Ichigo. De nuevo había tenido ese maldito sueño donde se repetían los hechos de la noche en la cual tubo que matar a su amado Kaien-dono. Suspiro y abrazo a su Chappy que Ichigo le había regalado. Dentro de poco, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Se despertó de nuevo. Era la tercera vez esa noche. Respiraba con dificultad y abrazaba más fuerte a su Chappy gigante. Fue entonces que Ichigo abrió la puerta del closet algo alterado, esta vez la chica había gritado y con esto, despertó al chico, poniéndolo alerta.

-Ichigo…-Susurro al verlo.

-¿Rukia? ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque gritaste?-

-Es que…-Susurro sintiéndose abochornada.-Tuve un mal sueño…-

-¿Otra vez?-Eso le sucedía casi del diario.

-Si…-Contesto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas_.-"Kaien-dono…"-_

-Oye… ¿Quien es Kaien-dono?-

-¿Que…?-

-Hace rato… gritaste ese nombre… algo así como un _no te mueras, Kaien-dono-_

-Pues…-Rukia analizo la situación.

¿Confiaba lo suficiente en Kurosaki Ichigo como para contarle acerca de Shiba Kaien? La respuesta era si. Tomo aire y abrazo a Chappy cerrando los ojos para después mirar al pelinaranja de frente.

-Kaien-dono era… el Fukutaichou de mi división cuando yo entre. Como Ukitake-Taichou estaba muy enfermo, el se encargaba de sus deberes. Yo… yo le amaba Ichigo, el fue mi primer amor…-Dijo después de haberse sentado en su cama, dejando sus piernas colgadas al aire.-Kaien-dono me trataba como a todos los demás, me entendía y me hacia sentir segura.-Rukia tenia una mirada melancólica todo el tiempo.-Pero… El estaba casado. Su esposa era Miyako-dono. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y buena… yo quería ser como ella…-Ichigo entendió el porque.-Un día un Hollow se apodero del cuerpo de Miyako-dono y Ukitake-Taichou, Kaien-dono y yo fuimos a cazarlo. Kaien-dono decidió enfrentarse solo al Hollow… pero…-Su voz se quebró.-… El Hollow se apodero de su cuerpo y yo… yo me vi… obligada… obligada a matarlo y yo… lo mate…- Después de tantos años, lagrimas volvían a caer de los ojos de la chica por este recuerdo.

Ichigo se quedo sin habla. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ver llorar a Rukia le hizo entender que, Shinigami o no, ella seguía siendo una chica y tenía sentimientos. Se burlo de si mismo, por un momento sintió celos de Shiba Kaien, de un muerto. Se acerco con sigilo a Rukia y con sus dedos seco suavemente sus lágrimas.

-No llores…-Le dijo Ichigo.-Era lo correcto. Estoy seguro de que Kaien hubiera preferido morir a matar a más personas… conejita.-Tenia tiempo sin llamarla así.-… Además, yo estoy contigo…-

-Ichigo…-Susurro, había dejado de llorar.-… arigatou…-

Kurosaki la abrazo con cariño y protección hacia su pecho, para brindarle seguridad. Rukia sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del Shinigami sustituto. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido en los brazos del chico.

Ichigo sonrió. Entendió que seguro por eso se dormía mucho en clases. Ahora conocía algo más de su morena. Si, porque para el, Kuchiki Rukia era su chica, su shinigami, su morena, su todo. Rukia era suya. Suya y de nadie mas. Aunque Dios mismo se opusiera, Rukia le pertenecía. Con estos pensamientos en la mente, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama, seguro que no era cómodo dormir en el closet. Se acostó a su lado, tapo con las sabanas a ambos y la abrazo por la cintura.

Yuzu y Karin no podían creer lo que veían. Su hermano mayor, ejemplo a seguir, estaba durmiendo abrazado por la cintura a una chica… ¡Una chica muy bonita! Yuzu se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Karin, esta sonreía picaramente viendo la escena.

-¿Karin-chan, crees que debamos despertarlos?-Pregunto.

-No, dejémoslos dormir…-Contesto dándose la vuelta.

-Pero…-Yuzu insistió.

-Luego le pediremos a Ichi-nii una buena explicación de todo esto...-Empezó a decir Karin, pero Yuzu la interrumpió.

-¡Y le pediremos que nos presente a su novia!-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Si, y eso…-Se resigno.

Ambas niñas bajaban las escaleras, cuando escucharon la vos de su padre hablándole al póster gigante que tenia de su difunta esposa. Karin y Yuzu voltearon a ver hacia la habitación de Ichigo escaleras arriba. Ambas se vieron con complicidad y se indicaron con la mirada _"Ni una sola palabra de todo esto a Kurosaki Isshin. Por el bien de Ichi-nii y su novia…"_

**-End-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 5.- ****Death****  
14 de mayo…**

Hacia calor, muchísimo calor. Era de esperarse, se encontraban en mayo, uno de los meses más calurosos del año. Sin más excusas, Ichigo tomo una toalla y aviso a Rukia que se iría a tomar una ducha.

Rukia suspiro al verse sola con Kon en la habitación, gran compañia. Se puso en pie, dispuesta a tomar una revista o tal vez algún manga y el nuevo ipod de Ichigo. Pero entonces lo sintió. Un terrible dolor que nacía de su vientre y hacia que le dolieran las piernas y la espalda. La chica dirigió sus manos al lugar de inmediato.

-¿Nee-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Se acerco Kon al verla adolorida.

-Si…-Contesto.-Solo es un dolorcito…-

-¡Pero Nee-san!-Insistió.

Rukia hizo caso omiso al alma modificada y se acerco a la mesa tomando lo que quería. Se acomodo en la cama de Ichigo, se coloco los auriculares del aparato y empezó a hojear su revista. Nuevamente sintió el dolor y se sintió extrañamente mojada de la entrepierna. Abochornada, creyendo otra cosa, se sentó en el colchón y, ante la mirada atónita de Kon, paso su mano en la zona mas intima de una mujer. Cuando se puso la mano de frente, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

-Tsumi wa… kami ga boku no…-Ichigo cantaba en la ducha.-… Ai no hitomi ni utsutta ware ta ikenai no sa…-

El chico apago la llave del agua. Tomo la toalla y seco su cabello extrañamente naranja. Se miro al espejo y alboroto sus cabellos. Se amarro la toalla a la cintura y volvió su mirada al espejo. ¿Cuantas cosas había vivido con Rukia? Miles. Pero últimamente su relación había cambiado, desde aquel momento en que la beso el día de su cumpleaños. Sonrió. Gracias a Arisawa Tatsuki, sabia que amaba a la morena Shinigami.

Salio del baño. Su padre y hermanas, habían ido a una fiesta de una amiga de las mellizas. A el no le gustaban esas cosas, así que prefirió quedarse toda la tarde solo con su morena.

Kon no sabía si botarse de risa o explicarle a Kuchiki que no estaba al borde de la muerte. La chica sollozaba en silencio mientras escribía su "carta de despedida" a Ichigo.

-¡Nee-san, es que tu no entiendes!-Dijo Kon.

-¡No, Kon! ¡No quieras consolarme!-Dramatizó la morena.

-¿Que pasa?-Cuestiono Ichigo entrando en la habitación.

-¡Al fin llegas, Ichigo!-Dijo Kon volteándola a verle de frente.-¡Explícale a Nee-san que no esta al borde de la muerte!-

-¿¡Al borde de la muerte!?-

-¡Ichigo! Yo…-

-A ver, Rukia. Según tu, ¿Por qué vas a morir?-

-Me estoy desangrando…-Le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡De donde!?-Pregunto.-¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Te ha sangrado la nariz? ¿Has vomitado sangre? O tal vez… ¿has hecho del baño sangre?-Sus dotes de doctor salieron a flote, marinado a la chica.

-No, nada de eso…-Contesto.

-¿Entonces?-Se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-Pues… de aquí…-Dijo pasando su mano "ahí".

Ichigo quedo boquiabierto y casi le da un paro, y no precisamente cardiaco. Al ver a su "no novia" tocarse "ahí" como si nada, le causo un fuerte sonrojo y una buena hemorragia nasal.

Minutos después, Rukia se encontraba tomando un baño mientras Ichigo pasaba la vergüenza de su vida en la farmacia y posteriormente en el centro comercial.

-¿Que desea, joven?-Pregunto la señorita que atendía.

-Ahh… de esas cosas… toallas sanitarias…-Dijo

-¿Como dijo, disculpe?-

-Toallas sanitarias…-Dijo sonrojado y un poco mas firme.

-¿Como?-La chica lo saco de quicio.

-¡¡¡¡TOALLAS SANITARIAS!!!!- Grito, logrando que todos voltearan a verle.

-¿De que marca?-

-¿Que…?-Casi le da un infarto, pero recordó las que usan sus hermanas.-¿Saba Teens?-

-Ok.-Dijo la mujer.-¿Con alas o sin alas?-

-¿¡Y para que quiere alas!?-

-Ok, sin alas…-Se dirigió al estante y se volteo de nuevo a verlo.-¿Nocturnas o despertinas?-

-¡Que importa! ¡El punto es que no se manche!-

-Bueno, ya…-

Después de ese incidente, Ichigo se dirigió a la tienda de ropa interior femenina. Trago saliva y se decidió a entrar. En realidad no sabia que comprarle a la chica. Se acerco a un aparador donde habían prendas de Chappy, el personaje preferido de la shinigami.

-Esto le fascinara…-Susurro.

-¿Son para tu novia?-Preguntó la encargada.

-¡Ah!-Se asusto.- Este… si…-

-Oki, déjame ayudarte.-Pidió la chica.-¿Que talla es tu chica?-

_-"Tu chica…?"-_Pensó.-No tengo idea…-

-¿Es delgadita?-

-Si. Bastante delgada.-

-Okis, ¿entonces es chiquitita o grandota?-

-Ahh… chi…chiquitita…-Contesto sonrojado. La chica busco una talla pequeña.

-¿Crees que esta le venga?-

-Si… esa esta bien…-

-¿Que copa es la señorita, disculpa?-

-¿¡Como que qué copa!? ¡¡Si solo necesita las pantys!!-

-Si, pero… lo de Chappy se vende en conjunto…-

-¡Ok! ¡No se que copa sea!-Ahora fue el quien busco la ropa.-¡Ya! ¡Este esta bien! ¡¡¡A la mierda!!!-

Si, comprar ropa interior de chica es irritante para un hombre con poca paciencia como el. En especial si ni siquiera sabe que talla es la susodicha chica. Ichigo suspiro y entro a su casa.

-Oye, Rukia…-La llamo entrando en la recamara.

-Nee-san sigue en el baño…-Le contesto Kon.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-Cuestiono.

-Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió explicarle que era la mes y se avergonzó…-

Ichigo lo miro matador. Salio de la recamara y se dirigió al baño. Era un poco tarde y de seguro pronto regresaría su familia. Suficiente en explicarle a Yuzu y Karin acerca de Rukia.

-Hey, conejita…-Tenia tiempo sin decirle así.-Te traje tus cosas…-Le hablo con cariño, de seguro ella estaba mas que abochornada.

-Gracias…-Rukia abrió un poco la puerta y le quito sus cosas.

-Oye…-La llamo.-¡Abre la puerta!-

-¡Estoy desnuda!-Le contesto.-… ¿como se pone esto?-Salio del baño con la toalla enrollada.

-¡Rukia!-La regaño.-¡No salgas así como así en frente de un hombre!-

-Pero… ¿que no eres algo así como mi novio?-

-¿¡Y que con eso!? ¿¡Que no sabes moral!?-No proceso lo que ella le había dicho.-…olvídalo…-Dijo.-Lee las instrucciones que vienen ahí… soy hombre, no tengo idea de cómo se ponga eso…-

Rukia hizo caso al chico y se encerró de nuevo en el baño. Al poco rato salio de este, con su pijama de Chappy ya puesta y la mirada baja.

-Ichigo…-Susurro.

-¿Mande, conejita?-Dijo volteándola a ver.

-Etto…-Dijo sonrojada.-…Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto…-

Ichigo sonrió y contesto afirmativamente. Poso su mano en la azabache cabeza de Rukia y volvió a sonreírle con cariño antes de besarle en los labios. Nota personal para Rukia: Poner atención en la clase de anatomía.

**-End****-**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
****¡DIOS! Hoy es el magnifico estreno de la tercera película de BLEACH, que como muchas ya sabrán, es Ichiruki ^^… Well, siento no haber contestado reviews desde la vez antepasada ni haber dejado un breve comentario la vez pasada, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y la plantación de mi fiesta de cumpleaños (Cumplí 15 el 18 de Noviembre, pero mi fiesta es ahora en diciembre 17 XD)… Y pues bueno, por eso no había tenido la oportunidad ni de actualizar… Well, aquí el sexto capitulo de LL! ¡Disfrútenlo y déjenme REVIEWS! Jaja XD  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**  
Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 6.- Skaterboy**

**14 de Junio…**

Si había algo que distinguía a Kuchiki Rukia de las demás chicas en ese momento, era la necesidad de saber mas acerca de lo que es un skaterboy. La shinigami escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Arisawa Tatsuki, eso era interesante. Inoue Orihime le escribió rápidamente en un papel lo que era un Skaterboy y Rukia medio entendió la explicación corta. Tatsuki mencionaba una y otra ves que quería participar en el torneo de skater que se hacia cada año en Karakura y le gustaría verlas a todas en el evento apoyándola. Rukia acepto al ver que todas aceptaban gustosas y hasta emocionadas.

-Oigan…-Empezó a decir Chiharu después de un corto silencio.-¿Creen que alguno de los chicos participe?-Fue su pregunta.

-Si. Hasta donde yo se, Keigo, Sado y Mizuiro irán…-Contesto Tatsuki.

-Ah…-Exclamo ¿decepcionada?

-¿Qué pasa?-Quiso saber Inoue.

-No es nada…-Sentencio algo apenada.-Es solo que creí que Kurosaki-kun participaría…-

-Ah… es cierto, tiene tiempo que Kurosaki-kun no participa. El es sorprendente con la patineta…-Ahora hablo Mahana.

-Jump… Ichigo no participa desde los doce…-Comento Tatsuki.-Y es un gran alivio, porque no tendría caso participar si el nos ba a ganar a todos…-

-Es cierto…-Comento secamente Ryou.

-¿Orihime?-Rukia la llamo bajito, para que solo ella la escuchara.-¿Ichigo sabe patinar en la tablita con ruedas?-

-¿Eh? Si, es muy, muy, muy, muy bueno.-Le contesto de la misma forma.

Fue en ese momento que a Rukia se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de pedirle a Ichigo que le enseñara como manejar aquella extraña tabla. Si el era bueno, entonces no habría problema. O por lo menos eso es lo que ella esperaba…

-Y ¿Por qué no?-Ella insistió.

-No… deje esas cosas hace años…-Dijo Ichigo sacando su libro de matemáticas, debía hacer la tarea.-En ves de estar pensando en idioteces, ponte a hacer la tarea, Rukia…-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto la chica aproximándose a el.

-Si…-La volteo a ver y se percato de su cercanía.-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estas muy tranquilo para ser tu…-

-¿Qué insinúas?-Su "buen" humor se esfumo casi al instante.

-De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, Ichigo.-La mirada de ella era decidida.

-Ok, te escucho…-

-Lo único que quiero es ver como es que manejas la tablita…-

-Patineta…-Se estaba irritando. Para el _patinar_ era un _estilo de vida,_ ser un skaterboy era _ver el mundo de una forma diferente, __ser libre_. Una _forma de vida_ sin duda. Y la _patineta_, era su _mejor amiga…_

-Patineta esa…-Dijo molesta por la interrupción.-Si me muestras eso, te… beso en la boca. ¿Sale?-

_-"Tentadora oferta, Kuchiki…"-_Pensó Ichigo.-¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero besarte?-Maldito orgullo.

-Ayer… intentaste cuando menos seis veces besarme en todo el día, pero no se te hizo…-Ella se había dado cuenta.

-Ah…-¿Qué le diría ahora?-¡Bien! Te voy a mostrar que tan bueno soy en la patineta y tu me _besaras_, ¿hecho?-Le tendió la mano para hacer el trato.

-¡HECHO!-Estrecho su mano, cerrando el trato.

Ichigo se maldijo a si mismo interiormente. Se le había olvidado que estaba cerca el torneo de patineta en Karakura y TODOS sus amigos estaban ahí. ¡HASTA ISHIDA! Trago saliva y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada malvada de Rukia. Trato de sonreír y buscar una excusa para irse del parque en ese instante, pero el sabia que Rukia insistiría y, además, ¡el quería ese beso a como fuera lugar!

-Conejita, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado del parque?-Sus amigos no los habían visto, aun podían salir corriendo.

-¿Por qué?-La verdad, ella no entendía el porque salir corriendo.

-Es que…-Necesitaba una excusa rápida, antes de que los vieran o que Rukia los viera a ellos.-… Hay mucha gente.-

-Bueno…-Rukia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Ichigo agradeció a todos los santos habidos y por haber.

Rukia se sentó en una banca, esperando a que Ichigo hiciera lo pactado. El chico la miro de reojo y se percato de que de verdad ella ansiaba verlo. Tomo aire profundamente y miro hacia el frente, poniendo su vieja amiga en el suelo y moviéndola con el pie, para agarrar fuerza e impulsarse. Rukia miro atenta lo que el hacia y sus ojos se ensancharon una ves que Ichigo empezó a andar. Después de haber agarrado impulso, Ichigo paso en frente de Rukia sin hacer nada sorprende_, aun_. Rukia se decepciono un poco cunado Ichigo se detuvo, pero eso cambio cuando se dio la vuelta y ahora avanzo con mayor velocidad, todo para después hacer que la patineta diera vuelta mientras el saltaba. Rukia se sorprendió y se puso de pie, viendo atenta todo lo que Ichigo ahora hacia.

Keigo abrió los ojos de par en par, eso si que es tener estilo en la patineta. Llamo a todos para que vieran lo que sus ojos habían encontrado en el otro lado del parque. Al llegar al lugar, los demás quedaron igualmente boquiabiertos. Entonces, Inoue busco con la mirada a quien era quien Ichigo le preguntaba "¿Qué tal lo hice?" y al escuchar la vos de Rukia le indico a todos que la vieran. Tatsuki noqueo a Keigo antes de que hiciera todo un escándalo y el buen humor del pelinaranja se esfumase.

-Bueno… se hace tarde, Rukia. Tenemos que irnos…-

-¡No quiero!-Contesto ella. Esa demostración de habilidades le estaba gustando mucho.

-Bueno, bueno… un truco mas y ya…-El chico volvió a dejar la patineta en el suelo. Rukia permaneció parada, esperando lo que ahora el chico haría.-Bien…-

Ichigo, a unos metros de Rukia, cerro los ojos y se hecho a andar un ves mas. Sintió el aire frió en su rostro y recordó el porque le encantaba patinar, se sentía como estar libre. Abrió los ojos al sentir que era hora de realizar "aquello" que el mismo había inventado. Tomo impulso, salto alto, dejando andar la patineta, miro hacia el frente, cerro los ojos y volvió a caer en la patineta. Rukia pensó que comparado con lo demás no era impresionante, pero Ichigo volvió a repetir la acción de nuevo, pero esta ves, antes de dar el salto por completo, pateo la patineta y la hizo a un lado. Rukia penos que se caería. Pero todo estaba planeado, Ichigo dio una marometa en el aire y volvió a caer con un solo pie en la patineta. Rukia sonrió abiertamente, eso si se merecía un beso y mas. Pero no había terminado todavía. Ella vio como el chico se aproximaba hacia ella, se asusto un poco, ya que parecería que se caería. Pero, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Ichigo paso su brazo por la cintura de ella, hacinado que con el impulso, Rukia casi se cayera, pero logro que Ichigo diera un vuelta alrededor de ella y una ves que se encontraron frente a frente, Ichigo la sostuvo firmemente y la subió en la patineta. Rukia por instinto se abrazo fuertemente de el y después de unos segundos la patineta dejo de andar.

-¿¡Estas loco!?-Exclamo Rukia.-¡Casi me da un infarto, infeliz!-

-Si, pero tenia que reclamar mi premio…-

-¿Qué…?-

Y antes de que Rukia le dijera algo, Ichigo la beso apasionadamente, dejando a los otros escondidos sorprendidos. Rukia se quedo paralizada unos segundos, pero le correspondió con la misma pasión mientras pasaba sus manos al cabello de el, acariciándolo con cariño. Una vez que se separaron, Rukia se sonrojo por completo y desvió la mirada.

-Volvamos a casa… tengo hambre…-Dijo Ichigo soltándola.

-¿Ah?-Rukia apenas y reacciono.

-Bueno…-Dijo.-Primero acompáñame al centro comercial…-

-¿Eh? ¿A que?-Rukia era MUY curiosa.

-… A inscribirme al torneo de Skater.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamaron asustados los otros presentes, saliendo de golpe de su escondite y asustando a la pareja.

-Ustedes…-El buen humor de ese día de Ichigo definitivamente se fue al carajo.

Los demás, solo pudieron tragar saliva ante el aura de fuego de Ichigo y la mirada al estilo Chii de Chobist de Rukia…

_**-End-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well, ya estamos a mas de la mitad del fanfiction y es por eso que he decidido dedicarles unas pequeñas palabritas. Estoy muy feliz de que les guste mi trabajo y es por eso que me he esforzado para que este capitulo sea realmente especial. Me pareció apropiada la fecha del cumpleaños de Ichigo para "esto". Se habrán percatado ya, que pase el fic a la sección "M" por este capitulo, sigan leyendo y verán porque.**

Otra cosa muy importante. Recibí muchas "quejas" y otro tipo de comentarios con respecto al capitulo anterior. Bueno, aclaro que soy una "Skatergirl", que es lo mismo que un skaterboy. Así que es por eso que decidí poner a Ichigo en esta situación que es "especial" para mí. Es mi estilo de vida. Además, el comportamiento y forma de vestir de Kurosaki siempre han indicado que realmente en un skater. Sin mencionar las imágenes donde sale como tal. Bueno, perdonen si el capitulo anterior no les gusto. En lo personal, es mi favorito junto con este (mas este a decir verdad).

Disfruten del capitulo y recuerden dejarme sus lindos reviews.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 7.- **** Gomen ne  
14 de Junio…**

Kurosaki Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Estaba loca o que? ¿¡Como que se iba a la SS a un solo día de su cumpleaños!? ¡UN MALDITO DIA! ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Como era posible!? El chico trato inútilmente de ocultar su enfado y ¿Decepción? Si, estaba algo decepcionado. La chica que tenia en frente le sonrió tontamente y se percato del enfado en el. Kuchiki Rukia se mordió el labio pensando en la manera más "normal" de disculparse. Pero tenia la mente en blanco y en lo único que podía fijarse era en que el chico la miraba impaciente. Ok, tenia que hacer algo antes de irse. Solo le quedaban seis horas y nada más. Volteo a verle e Ichigo le dedico una mirada matadora.

-Oye…-Ella hablo. Ichigo simplemente la ignoro.-Gomen ne… demo, Nii-sama me dijo que era importante que fuera…-

-"Tenia que ser Byakuya…"-Pensó el chico, haciéndose el que no lo oía.

-De veras, no era mi intención…-Ella seguía como hablándole a la nada.

Ichigo suspiro. Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, dejando a Rukia boquiabierta. Por un momento la shinigami se enojo con el pelinaranja por ignorarla por completo. Aun así, el enojo se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo por molestarse. Rukia se reprocho su miedo de decirle "no" a Nii-sama. Desde hacia ya un tiempo, su relación con Ichigo era mas de "pareja" que de "compañeros" o "amigos". No, no era lo mismo de antes. La verdad, era muy feliz estando así, pero la daba miedo admitirlo. Y es que ella era una shinigami ¡Por Dios! No podía sentir "amor" por un ser humano… Pero el punto era que ella estaba más que enamorada del shinigami sustituto. Cuando estaba con el, nada importaba. Ni los Hollows, ni Arrancars, ni memorias pasadas, ni hermanos mayores celosos; realmente nada importaba, solo ellos dos juntos.

-Ichigo…-Susurro.-…Gomen ne…-Era su imaginación o últimamente estaba mas sensible que nunca.

Rukia paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, borrando las traviesas lagrimas que se escapaban por sus enormes ojos. Dio un sonoro suspiro y tomo aire de nuevo. Se puso en pie y salio de la habitación. Tenía buena suerte, la familia del chico no estaba. Es cierto que se llevaba bien con sus hermanitas, pero Kurosaki Isshin no sabia de su estadía en el closet de su único varón y, según Ichigo, no debía saberlo nunca. Bajo las escaleras para ver a Ichigo tirado en el mueble, viendo la repetición del concurso de Skater de Karakura en el televisor. Rukia sonrió al recordar que gano y cuando le preguntaron cual era su "razón", el contesto "Una conejita esperándome en casa". Rukia se sonrojo. ¿Tenia que llamarla conejita en frente de medio Karakura? Por suerte no los habían visto juntos… O no, es verdad. Al día siguiente salieron juntos en el periódico. ¿Por qué los organizadores del evento tenían que usar justo la foto donde salían juntos?

-Ichigo.-Lo llamo apenada.

-¿Jump?-Exclamo el chico indiferente.

-En serio, gomen ne… De verdad no era mi…-El chico la interrumpió

-Intención.-Termino por ella. Ichigo la volteo a ver con indiferencia.-Ya me lo dijiste como mil veces.-Le recordó.

-¡Pero es verdad!-Sentencio.

Ichigo hizo un sonido de desaprobación y se sentó de lleno en el mueble, Rukia se acerco y se puso frente a el, agachándose solo un poco para alcanzar a verle directo a los ojos. Ichigo se la quedo viendo y finalmente, ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Realmente me da miedo saber que es lo que hará Nii-sama si le digo que no y por eso…-

Nuevamente Ichigo la interrumpió, pero esta vez con un beso. Rukia se quedo perpleja. No podía creer que sucedía y solamente se limito a corresponder tan desesperado beso. Segundos después, Ichigo estaba acostado sobre el sofá con Rukia en sima de el, aun besándose. El chico paso sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Rukia y la acomodo de tal manera que sus entre piernas quedaran pegadas. La chica dio un pequeño respingo dentro del beso, pero no se detuvo. Pero por falta de aire, tuvieron que separase. Era la primera vez que se besaban tan apasionadamente. Rukia descanso su cabeza en el pecho del joven shinigami sustituto y este poso su mano en la cabeza de la chica, abrazándola de paso.

-Oye…-Ichigo la llamo.

-¿Incomodo, Kurosaki-kun?-Ahora era el turno de Rukia para interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué?-Era su pervertida imaginación o la vos de Rukia sonaba sensual.

La chica levanto la mirada para ver la expresión de Ichigo. Rukia sonrió con malicia al ver que Ichigo estaba realmente boquiabierto por la "vocecita" de Rukia. Kuchiki se puso de pie y con ella, Ichigo se quedo medio sentado en el sofá, viéndola como hipnotizado. Rukia pensó bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al final sonrió. "Es lo justo después de lo que le haré".

-¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki-kun?-La chica puso carita inocente mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de un embobado Ichigo.-¿Eres alérgico a las conejitas?-

-…Ah…-Ichigo sintió que sus hormonas se aceleraban mas de lo normal.

-¿Qué tienes?-Volvió a preguntar con ese tonito de vos, esta vez desabrochando los primeros dos botones del vestido que Yuzu le había regalado.

-¿Rukia?-Logro exclamar el chico.-¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir, mientras dejaba de lado sus zapatos y se sentaba en las piernas de Ichigo.-… Como no podré estar mañana aquí, tengo que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Kurosaki-kun…-Contesto desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa de Ichigo.

-¿A si?-Cuestiono dejando que la chica lo mimara.

-Aja…-Contesto terminando de desabrochar la prenda del chico.

-Bueno…-Ichigo la cargo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Rukia sonrió. Era algo que se supone que no podía hacer, _se supone_. El chico se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de abrirla se arrepintió y siguió su camino hacia la dirección contraria, entrando a otra habitación que Rukia reconoció como la recamara del padre de Ichigo. ¿Estaba loco o que? La dejo de regreso al suelo y ella le miro curiosa.

-¿Aquí?-Pregunto sin creerlo la chica.

-Si, aquí.-Afirmo con una mirada de niño bueno.

-Hay, Kurosaki-kun…-Dijo de nuevo con aquella vocecilla.-Que travieso eres…-

Rukia lo empujo, haciendo que Ichigo cayera de espaldas a la cama con una sonrisa de deseo en el rostro. Rukia, volviendo a tomar la postura de cuando se besaron en el mueble, beso con cariño los labios de su novio. Si, después de esto, pobre de el si la contradecía de si es o no es su novio. La chica bajo sus labios al cuello de Ichigo, mientras con sus manos despejaba los hombros del chico, dejando también su dorso desnudo. Pronto los besos tímidos de la chica se convirtieron en besos deseosos de probar cada vez más la tez del chico. Cabe destacar que Ichigo se encontraba bastante sorprendido ¿Dónde había aprendido la morena a hacer eso? Dejo su desconfianza atrás al sentir los suaves labios de Rukia en su pecho desnudo. Ichigo empezó a emitir sonidos muy parecidos a pequeños gemidos, Rukia se sonrojo al pensar que era culpa de ella que el chico reaccionara así.

-Rukia…-La llamo al sentir que se separaba de el.

Ichigo alzó un poco su rostro sonrojado para ver el motivo de que Rukia no estuviese besándole. Miro atento las acciones de Rukia. La chica se estaba terminando de desabrochar el vestido. Ichigo se sentó en el colchón, haciendo que quedaran en la misma postura de hacia unos minutos abajo. La abrazo por la cintura mientras esperaba a que ella terminase con su labor. Una vez que la chica termino de quitarse el molesto vestido, regreso su mirada a Ichigo y termino de deshacerse de la camisa del chico. Ichigo la miro divertido y ahora fue el quien empezó a besar su cuello descubierto. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior para detener los sonidos que salían de su boca, pero no puedo seguir conteniéndose, dejo escapar barios suspiros, excitando mas al chico de casi dieciséis años.

Ichigo pasó sus manos al sostén de la chica, intentando quitárselo. Pero, como se lo esperaba, le fue imposible. Movió un poco a la chica para que lo viera de frente y le indico con la mirada que se quitara la prenda, ya que le estorbaba. Rukia le sonrió con malicia y no le hizo caso. Volvió a empujarlo para que cayera en el colchón y regreso sus labios al pecho de el. La chica fue bajando lentamente por el acojinado pecho del Shinigami sustituto. Paso por sus bien formados pectorales, bajo a su abdomen, inundándose del sabor de su piel, todo esto hasta llegar al pantalón del chico. Rukia observo la prenda café por un momento. Sonrió picaramente y bajo la cremallera del pantalón, Ichigo suspiró al sentir dos traviesos deditos acariciando un poco su miembro por sobre la tela del bóxer. Finalmente, la chica desabrocho el botón del pantalón. Ichigo se incorporo, dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas de nuevo. Hora de cambiar los papeles.

-Traviesa…-Le murmuro antes de cambiar de posición.

-Ichigo…-Susurro al quedar ella acostada sobre el colchón con el en sima suyo.-… Te quiero mucho.-

-Ah…-Ichigo le sonrió con cariño.-Te amo.-

Rukia abrió sus enormes ojos más de lo normal. Ichigo sonrió ante el gesto de la chica y dedico su mirada al cuerpo pequeño bajo el. Al chico le pareció lo mas bello y delicado que había visto. Se fijo en la ropa interior de la chica y la vio de reojo, sonriendo, pero ella no pudo verle. Tanto su brassier como sus bragas eran rosadas con estampados de fresas y holanes del mismo color rosadito. Al chico le pareció irónico que los estampados fueran fresas, el esperaba encontrarse con la horrenda cara de Chappy. Con cuidado, dirigió su boca a los pechos de la chica. Rukia observo atenta los movimientos del chico con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ichigo empezó a lamer la separación de los senos de Rukia. La chica gimió al sentir las manos del shinigami sustituto sobre sus no tan grandes y no tan chicos pechos. Con delicadeza, Ichigo bajo uno de los tirantes del sostén de Rukia, besando de paso la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Pronto hizo lo mismo con el otro. Dirigió sus manos de regreso a los senos de la chica, ahora probando que sucedía si los apretaba levemente y descubriendo que lograba sacar un fuerte gemido de la chica. Complacido por el resultado de su experimento, Ichigo la separo un poco del colchón para volver a intentar quitarle el sostén, al no tener éxito, bufo delante de Rukia y ella se rió de el. La chica se incorporo en la cama, dejándolo hincado, con sus piernas a cada costado de ella.

-Bakamono.-Le dijo Rukia.-No es por atrás, es por delante.-

-¿Qué?-El chico le dedico una mirada curiosa.

Rukia volvió a burlarse de el y, ante la mirada atónita del chico, tomo entre sus manos la fresita que colgaba de en medio de su brassier y jalo de ella, haciendo que Ichigo viera que lo que tenia era un cierre por delante y no el maldito broche por detrás como era costumbre. Rukia se sonrojo. La verdad era que ella sentía que era muy poca cosa para el chico. Es decir, ella tenia tan poca… _pechonalidad_ a comparación de otras chicas que el chico conocía. Tales como Orihime que en su momento lo pretendió o Nell-chan, que se mostraba algo atraída por Ichigo. Sin embargo, a Ichigo le valió que, efectivamente, habían mejores pechos, para el, Rukia era perfecta hasta el ultimo cabello azabache de su cuerpo. Despacio, volvió a dejarla descansar sobre el colchón. Rukia puso una mirada triste por sus pensamientos anteriores e Ichigo se percato de ello.

-Si quieres, me detengo.-Le sugirió. Aunque el realmente no quería detenerse por nada en el mundo, pero esa mirada era mas que suficiente para hacerlo sentir _mal._

-No…-Ella contesto tratando de sonreír.

-¿Segura?-Ichigo la miro confundido.

-Si, estoy segura…-

El chico la miro preocupado, ella le sonrió e Ichigo imito un poco su gesto. Regreso su mirada a los senos de la chica y se deshizo del sostén que ya nada tenia que hacer ahí. La observo detenidamente. Rukia volvió a sentirse mal por _aquello_ e hizo un ademán de cubriré, pero Ichigo la detuvo. La observo directo a los ojos, descubriendo que sucedía.

-¿Estas loca, verdad?-Ichigo pego su frente a la de Rukia.

-¿Ah?-Ella no entendió el sentido de la pregunta.

-No tienes porque apenarte…-Ichigo empezó a acariciar una de las mejillas de la chica sonrojada.-Eres hermosa. Realmente eres lo más hermoso de este mundo y de cualquier otro.-

Rukia se abochorno por las palabras del chico y retiro sus brazos de su pecho, dejando a la vista masculina sus senos al descubierto. El chico poso sus manos en uno de los senos de la chica y esta emitió un fuerte suspiro. Acaricio con cariño los dos montositos de carne pertenecientes a la chica. Rukia soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la boca de Ichigo sobre uno de sus pezones. El chico mordió suavemente el pezón de la chica, logrando que se pusiera duro. Satisfecho con los resultados, busco el otro para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Una vez que el chico dejo en paz los senos de la shinigami, Rukia hizo un gemido de desaprobación, pero el joven la ignoro por completo y bajo besando su bien formado abdomen. Rukia apretó un poco las sabanas de la cama mientras el joven besaba su morena piel. Pronto Ichigo llego hasta la intimidad de Rukia y observo embelezado las braguitas rosadas de la chica. Sonrió al tener cierta idea que seguro a Rukia le encantaría. Poso sus manos en la cadera de la joven y con la punta de su lengua lamió los estampados de fresas en las pantaletas de la chica. Rukia gimió fuertemente, casi gritando. Esto hizo reaccionar de cierta forma a Ichigo y la vio por lo bajo. Rukia tenía entrecerrados los ojos a causa del placer y sus mejillas estaban rebosantes de rojo. El joven sonrió y se enorgulleció de si mismo. Volvió a ver las braguitas y se decidió a bajarlas con sumo cuidado, besando así la piel que tocaba la tela por donde pasaba. Una vez que las bragas terminaron lejos de la cama, Ichigo acaricio las muy bien formadas piernas de la chica. Si, puede que Rukia no tuviese grandes pechos, pero si tenia unas bellas piernas muy bien contorneadas y unas nalgas que…

-Eres realmente hermosa…-Ichigo la observo totalmente desnuda.

Rukia se sonrojo ante las palabras de Fresita-kun y volvió a hacer un ademán de cubrirse, pero Ichigo la detuvo a tiempo. Le sonrió para calmarla, logrando que Rukia tomara confianza en si misma. Ichigo regreso hasta la entrepierna de Rukia e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la morena. Rukia grito fuertemente, Ichigo sabia que los vecinos se asustarían, pero… Ya no importaba realmente. Las penetraciones de la lengua masculina pronto tuvieron efecto en el cuerpo de la shinigami, haciendo que de su vagina saliera un calido liquido, del cual, el chico bebió. Pronto Ichigo limpio un boca con la comisura de su mano y dirigió su mirada a Rukia. Ambos sonrieron y el joven beso a la chica, haciendo que probara de su propio ser.

Rukia lo miro traviesa y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo en el colchón mientras ella se sentaba entre sus piernas. La chica pudo sentir claramente el miembro abultado entre las piernas del chico, se sonrojo al pensar que ella causaba eso y finalmente se decidió a bajar la cremallera del pantalón del joven. Pronto, Ichigo termino por ponerse en pie y quitarse sus pantalones. Rukia sonrió mientras le susurraba un "desesperado". Ichigo se quedo frente a ella atónito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica? Trago saliva y dejo que Rukia terminara de bajar su bóxer. Pronto la chica se encontró con el pene erecto del chico. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. _Eso _ERA UN MEGA **"¡Wow!".** Sonrió con picardía antes de meterse el miembro del chico entre la boca. Ichigo soltó un grito ronco y la chica estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que hacia, pero el joven apoyo su mano en la cabeza de la chica, indicándole que siguiera. Ichigo estaba realmente extasiado por lo que la chica le hacia a su miembro. Rukia simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera darle el mayor placer posible, pronto tendría que partir a la SS y no lo vería hasta dos días mas tarde. El Shinigami sustituto sintió que pronto se vendría en la boca de la chica. Trato de advertirle, pero la chica se lo impidió. Ichigo jalo levemente del cabello azabache de la chica al momento en que dejo brotar liquido caliente entre la boca de _SU _conejita. Rukia se limpio un poco las partes donde tenía el semen del chico. Cabe destacar que esta nueva imagen éxito mas al chico.

-¿Lista, conejita?-Trato de ser lo mas dulce que pudo para darle confianza. La recostó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun…-La chica hizo lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Ichigo jalo levemente de los tobillos de Rukia para poderse acomodar bien en su entrepierna. Primeramente, entro despacio y sin prisa en _SU _Rukia. La chica se abrazo fuertemente a la espalda del joven al sentir un fuerte dolor en el momento en que Ichigo entraba por completo en ella. Enterró sus uñas en los hombros del shinigami sustituto cuando el empezó a repetir despacio la acción. Pronto el dolor fue cesando dando paso al placer. Rukia abrazo con sus piernas las caderas del chico e Ichigo se sostuvo de sus pospiernas para poder tener mayor equilibrio.

La intensidad de las envestidas aumento de sobremanera de un momento a otro, Rukia empezó a acompañar al pelinaranja en sus fuertes envestidas. Ichigo busco entre la oscuridad de la ya noche la boca de Rukia. De repente su cabeza le hizo recordar que pronto su padre llegaría, pero si los descubría, después hablaría con ese viejo. Estos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió que pronto todo eso terminaría. La chica apretó fuertemente las sabanas y sintió llegar el orgasmo que terminaba con todo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ichigo volvió a irse, pero esta ves dentro de ella.

El chico descanso su cabeza en los pechos de la muchacha. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras se normalizaba su respiración. Rukia vio el reloj, faltaba tan solo una hora para que se fuera… ¿¡Cuantas horas estuvieron ahí!? Trago saliva al darse cuenta de que realmente se habían tardado ¿Eso era normal? Sonrió al sentir las cosquillas causadas por la separación de los dos cuerpos sudados al momento en que Ichigo salio de ella. El chico se acostó a su lado y la tapo con cuidado con la única sabana que aun quedaba.

-¿Divertido?-Cuestiono Rukia.

-…-Ichigo se sonrojo.-No digas estupideces Rukia…-

-Yo si me divertí…-La chica se acurruco en su pecho.

-Bueno… obvio que yo también…-El chico sonrió un poco por la rara conversación.-¿Te gusto?-

-No.-El chico se quedo en blanco.-¡Me encantó, tontito!-Rukia se burlo de su expresión, Ichigo la miro desinteresado.

-No bromees con eso, Rukia…-

-Esta bien…-Rukia lo beso en el contorno de los labios.-Tengo que irme…-

-Ah…-El chico miro hacia la nada.-Bye, bye…-Rukia sabia que lo decía por joderle la madre.

La chica se vistió rápidamente y vio picaramente los boxers azules del chico en el suelo. Para cuando Ichigo volteo a verla, ella estaba sobre la cama ya vestida y con los boxers del chico entre la boca. Ichigo trago saliva y la miro atónito.

-Es mejor que te vistas, Kurosaki-kun…-Dijo.-Tu papa podría llegar en cualquier momento…-

-¡¡¡HHHIIIJJJOOO!!!-

Los dos se vieron atónitos. Kurosaki Isshin había abierto la puerta de la habitación….

_**-End-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Konnichi****wa minna sama !  
****Well, well, well… Este capitulo es una locura. Se me ocurrió el antepenúltimo día de clases, que fue una completa mierda. Estaba muy enojada ese día y me descargue en este capitulo. Como es muy corto, mañana mismo o pasado subiré el capitulo 9, ¿Va? Este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Ichigo y por eso… esta MUY grosero. Ya leerán. Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y que hayan tenido una feliz navidad.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Love Lovers!**

**Chapter 8.-**** Celos**

**14 de Agosto…**

Trago saliva de nuevo. Joder. Kurosaki Ichigo se estaba cansando de esa situación. ¿Por qué demonios justo después de que empezara una relación formal con Kuchiki Rukia, TODOS parecían mostrarse atraídos por ella? Carajo… En ocasiones le daban ganas de gritar: ¡¡RUKIA ES MI MUJER, DEJENLA YA!! Pero sabía que así arruinaría esa imagen que se había creado con los años. MEGA CARAJO.

Ichigo observo detenidamente a Rukia. Ese día les habían puesto en equipos, pero la maestra los separo, ya que se traía la sospecha de que había algo entre ambos y la clase de anatomía no era la mejor para dejarlos hacer equipo. Cof, cof, cof. Sin mas, Ichigo tubo que meterse al equipo de Ishida Uryuu, Asano Keigo, Sado Yasutora, alias Chad, y Kojima Mizuiro. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a estar en un equipo de puras chicas con tal de mantener de cerca a Rukia, la verdad, ya no tenía ningún problema. Maldita maestra.

Pero lo interesante aquí era que esta ves la maestra eligió equipos y a ellos los puso juntos, a Rukia le toco con Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Abarai Renji y _el_, el maldito chico nuevo que se quería pasar de listo con Rukia. Puta madre, como lo odiaba. Ese tal Himura Koutarou le cagaba en todos los putos huevos como nadie en el mundo. Joder, si que lo odiaba. Le molestaba mucho porque TODOS se daban cuenta de que le estaba tirando los perros a Rukia y ella, como siempre de inocentona, que se dejaba, a decir verdad, ni cuenta se daba. Carajo, Rukia estúpida, era lo que pensaba el chico.

-Ichigo…-Lo llamo Mizuiro.-¿Ichigo?-

-¡¡ICHIGO!!-Grito Keigo alarmando a media clase

…0…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… _**¡¡¡¡PUTA MADRE!!!!**_

-¿¡QUE!?-Ichigo no sonaba de muy buen humor.-¿¡QUE COÑO QUIERES KEIGO DE MIERDA!?-

-¡¡¡KUROSAKI!!! ¿¡QUE LENGUAJE ES ESE!? ¡A LA DETENCION, AHORA!-

Kurosaki maldijo a Keigo incansablemente. Joder. Ese día era un total asco. Primero Himura y sus mamadas, después los equipos y ahora esto. Ichigo intento no bostezar ante el sermón marca político que le estaba dando el director. Maldijo de nuevo a Keigo. Ya después de ese mal rato, logro salir de la dirección con un lindo papelito llamado reporte que debía firmar su padre, ese día pintaba ser largo. Oh, sorpresa. Cuando salio, Rukia estaba ahí esperándolo. Sonrío un poco. Algo bueno en ese día nos estaba NADA mal.

-Oye que carita traes…-Dijo Rukia acercándose a el.-¿Tan mal te fue ahí adentro?-

-¿Bromeas? Prefiero escuchar a tu hermano antes que volver a escuchar un sermón de nuestro director, ni siquiera le entendí. Creo que el vejete ni sabía que cosa fue lo que hice…-

-¿Gritar como un histérico?-

-Mmmghh…-Exclamo molesto por el comentario.

-Oh, vamos… estoy bromeando…-

El silencio invadió entre ambos. Rukia sabía que Ichigo estaba molesto por quien-sabe-que y por alguna razón sabia que era con ella. Suspiro al ver que Ichigo estaba ensimismado, OTRA VEZ. Tomo la mano del chico para sacarlo de su mundo de entonación, o más bien rabia. Ichigo dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano de Rukia y volteo a verla.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el joven.

-No… ¿Tiene algo de malo que agarre la mano de mi novio?-

-No, pero…-Ichigo se rasco la cabeza con la mano libre.-Bah, no importa…-

-¡Rukia-chan!-La vos de Himura los obligo a separarse.

-Koutarou-kun, ¿Qué pasa?-La maldita vocecita de la falsa Rukia le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza a Ichigo y la asquerosa cara granosa (mentira) del maldito nuevo no ayudaba en mucho.

-Es que… ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy en la tarde?-

-¿Al cine?-Exclamo Rukia, Ichigo se quedo sin aire del coraje.-Bueno… esta bien.-

-¿¡QUE-QUE!?-La vos _**MOLESTA **_de Ichigo los obligo a voltear a verlo.

-Oh, Kurosaki-san te ves muy molesto…-Comento Koutarou.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?-

…0…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… _**¡¡¡¡PUTA MADRE!!!!**_

_**-¿¡COMO QUE QUÉ PASA, RUKIA!? ¡¡ERES MI NOVIA, CARAJO!! ¿¡QUE COÑO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTE PELMASO TE ESTA TIRANDO LOS PERROS POR TODAS PARTES!? MIERDA, INTENTE SER PACIENTE PERO ESTO YA SE VA A LOS EXTEMOS, JODER. ¡¡PUTA MADRE QUE TE REPARIO, HIMURA!! ¡¡¡¡RUKIA ES MI MUJER, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!!!! ASI QUE **__**¡¡ALEJATE!! DE ELLA, ¿CAPTASTE HIJO DE LA PUTISIMA PERRA?-**_

Sin palabras…

-¡¡KUROSAKI, A LA DETENCION, AHORA!!-

…0…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUTA MADRE!!!!!!!!!!-**_

**End xD…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Konnchiwa minna sama!  
¡¡Les juro que quise publicar como había dicho!! Pero surgió un problemilla ahí con mi familia y ya no se pudo. Pero bueno, mañana en la mañana les publicare el capitulo 10 nwn. Well, noten que para mi "en la mañana" es casi a las 12, porque duermo muchísimo en vacaciones XD. Well, este capitulo es un fanfiction que ya había escrito y ****publicado**** antes, pero lo borre. Tal vez alguien ya lo había leído, pero tiene unas mejoras por ahí nwn. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**  
Love, Lovers!  
Chapter 9.- Calor  
14 de Septiembre…**

Si había algo que Kurosaki Ichigo deseara más que nada en ese momento, era poder conciliar el maldito sueño de mierda. Pero no podía, no, simple y sencillamente le era imposible. Se puso de perfil en la cama y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir una vez más. De repente, las imágenes de Kuchiki Rukia desnuda en la bañera le vinieron como película a la mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, como queriendo olvidar lo que esa tarde había visto por accidente. Suspiro, la verdad era que no quería olvidarlo. Ok, Rukia era su novia, pero NO se podía permitir a si mismo pensar _"de esa manera"_ en ella. Aunque en realidad no había ningún problema. Es hombre, tiene hormonas, una bella novia, la cual dormía en el armario y unas ganas terribles de tirársele en sima y comérsela a besos. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se tapo por completo con las sabanas. Cinco minutos después, estas ya estaban en el suelo, tenia demasiado calor, a pesar de ser Diciembre.

-"De acuerdo, solamente una ves mas".-Pensó.

Por quinta vez en la noche, Ichigo se puso de pie y camino silenciosamente hacia el armario. Corrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada violácea de la shinigami que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados frente a el y le miraba de forma poco amable a decir verdad. Trago saliva, ¿Desde cuando estaba despierta? Rukia lo miraba detenidamente y se notaba que estaba enfadada. ¿Seguiría molesta acaso por lo de aquella tarde? Pero si solo había sido un accidente…

-Ah… Ru-Rukia…-Apenas y pudo expresar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Fue directo al grano.-Tiene horas que abres a cada rato el closet y me tocas…-Ella alzo una ceja, tratando de descifrar que demonios le ocurría al pelinaranja.

-Pues…-Quiso excusarse.-"¿Estabas despierta?"-Hubiera querido decir eso en vos alta.

-¿Porque te quedas ahí parado como idiota?-El silencio del chico la estaba sacando de quicio.-Oye… ¿Tan irresistible soy para ti?-Ella soltó una pequeña risa y se dispuso a salir del armario.

Ichigo retrocedió para dejarla salir. Analizo las palabras de la chica y estuvo a punto de contestarle que si, pero se mantuvo callado, el orgullo es primero. Rukia camino hacia la cama del chico, dándole la espalda. Este la miraba como hipnotizado. Era la primera vez que la veía con su nueva pijama de Chappy –cortesía de Ishida Uryuu- y se veía realmente hermosa. Apenas y el pequeño Short le cubría como si fueran unas bragas y la blusa manga larga le quedaba algo grande de las mangas, sin mencionar que tenía los primeros tres botones sin abrochar y podía ver perfectamente su cuello y la separación de sus senos. Trago saliva cuando ella volteo y lo miro intensamente.

-¿Estabas pensando en lo que pasó esta tarde?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Contesto acercándose mas a ella.

-No lo sabia, tú me lo acabas de decir…-

Kurosaki se sintió estupido ante las palabras de la Shinigami. Ella se lo quedo viendo, ¿TAN pervertido era? Suspiro al darse cuenta que entonces ella también era pervertida, estaba despierta por andar pensando en lo mismo que el. Sonrió divertida al cruzar una idea por su cabeza. Camino lentamente hacia el, viendo como el sonrojo de las mejillas del chico aumentaba con cada paso que ella daba.

-Que pervertido eres, Kurosaki-kun…-Le hablo con ese tono tan fastidioso que hacia rabiar a Ichigo.-¿Te quieres cargar a una inocente dama como yo?-Lo siguió molestando.

-Tu…-Al diablo con la razón.-No. Me dirían pedofilo por coger con una niña…-

-¿¡NIÑA!?-Ahora la fastidiada era ella.

¿Niña? ¡Tenia por lo menos 10 veces su edad! Rukia, guiada por la ira y la libido, lo empujo hasta meterlo en el closet. El se quedo atónito y fijo sus ojos dorados en los de ella. Trago saliva al ver la lujuria en los ojos violeta. Rukia le susurro un sensual "no me digas niña…" y poso sus labios en el cuello del shinigami sustituto. El chico se quedo en shock y solo reacciono al sentir la lengua de su pequeña acompañante en su ovulo derecho. Poso sus manos, por instinto, en la pequeña cintura de la shinigami y empezó a emitir pequeños suspiros. Rukia sonrío satisfecha al escucharlo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-… Las niñas no hacen esto, Kurosaki-kun…-Ella lo miro traviesa.-En cambio, las niñas malas… ellas si…-

-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué hacen los niños malos?-

-¿Eh?-Ahora Rukia vio el resultado de sus fechorías.

De un momento a otro, Ichigo cargo a Rukia hasta lanzarla sin cuidado sobre el colchón de su cama. Se puso en sima de ella, para no dejarla escapar y la miro detenidamente. Ambos se enviaron una mirada profunda. Ichigo le preguntaba "¿Puedo?", mientras Rukia contestaba "Cuando quieras". Sin pensarlo ni un solo minuto mas, Ichigo beso a su novia con toda la pasión que se estuvo guardando desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Se separaron a con mucho esfuerzo para poder tomar aire, todo para después volver a juntar sus labios.

Rukia hecho para atrás la cabeza al sentir los labios del chico besar su cuello mientras desabrochaban los botones de su pijama nuevo. Empezó a emitir pequeños suspiros una ves que el joven paso de dejar suaves besos en su piel a succionarla, dejando marcas rojas en su cuerpo. Por fin, Ichigo logro deshacerse de la blusa de la shinigami, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Kurosaki la miro detenidamente, gravando con fuego en su memoria esa parte de la feminidad de la chica. Rukia se sonrojo al sentirse tan observada, pero no hizo nada. Solo logro voltear su mirada, se sentía poca cosa para el chico. Ichigo sonrió al descubrirla y tomo entre sus manos los dos pequeños montones de carne. Rukia soltó un gemido bastante convincente para Ichigo al sentir las manos de este explorar sus pechos. Ahora el joven poso su boca en uno de los pezones de la chica, succionándolo con fuerza. Rukia no pudo hacer nada más que enredar sus dedos en la cabellera naranja del chico. Ichigo lamió circularmente el otro pezón de la chica, mientras que con su mano bajaba el pequeño short rosado de la joven.

-Ichigo…-Susurro.

Kurosaki dejo los senos de la chica para mirarla de frente. Rukia lo miro sonrojada y trato de decir algo. Ichigo entendió a que se refería y se quito la camisa que cubría su bien formado cuerpo. Rukia trago saliva, estaban a punto de hacer algo que se supone no debían. Pero lo mando todo al carajo y volvió a apoderarse de los labios del chico al que tanto amaba. Ichigo ahogo un gemido dentro del beso al sentir la traviesa mano de Rukia adentrándose por los pants que llevaba puestos. Ichigo abrió los ojos al separarse de la chica y vio la mirada traviesa de la pequeña Kuchiki. Sonrió al entender las indirectas de la muchacha y se puso de pie. Rukia se sentó en la cama y vio atentamente como el chico se quitaba los pants.

Rukia sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama al ver al chico acercarse de nuevo. Ichigo regreso a besarle y volvió a bajar por su cuello, pasando por sus senos y finalmente explorando su abdomen. Kuchiki volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del pelinaranja. El cual jugo un rato con el ombligo de la chica, lamiéndolo un rato, hasta encontrarse con las bragas rosadas de la chica. Suspiro con alivio al no ver a Chappy en ellas, pero si una fresa y decía "Strawberry Lover". Se sonrojo un poco al indagar en que significaría eso y termino por quitarle la prenda, besando de paso la piel que tocaba. El joven acarició cariñosamente las piernas de la chica. Si, Rukia podría no tener grandes pechos, pero si hermosas piernas y ni que decir de su bonita retaguardia. Ichigo se burló mentalmente de si mismo y volvió a lo suyo. Rukia comenzó a morderse el dedo medio por el nerviosismo y placer que sentía.

-¿Qué harás?-Dijo a duras penas.

-Esto…-Contesto.

Ichigo dirigió su lengua a la entrepierna de Rukia. La chica estallo en placer y soltó un sonoro grito. Ichigo rápidamente dejo su acción y volteo a verla. Le indico con un ademán que tratara de mantenerse callada y la chica asintió igualmente con un ademán. Cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como el chico adentraba su lengua de nuevo en ella. Ichigo sentía que estaba en el cielo. Una cosa era imaginárselo, otra soñarlo y otra muy diferente sentirlo. El joven llego a la conclusión de que sentirlo era millones de veces mejor. Rukia coloco sus dos manos en su boca para sellarla y no dejar salir los sonoros gemidos que Ichigo el provocaba. Después de placenteros minutos, el joven abandono la cavidad de la chica para quitarse los boxers.

Rukia observo de arriba a bajo al chico. Se sonrojo al fijarse en su entrepierna y vio de reojo como Ichigo se reía con orgullo por la mirada de la chica. Hora de coquetearle para que se mantuviera callado. Rápidamente cambiaron de posición, quedando Rukia sobre el. Ichigo trago saliva cuando sintió la boca de Rukia explorar su pecho. La chica lamió cariñosamente la piel descubierta del joven shinigami sustituto, mientras acariciaba con sus manos mas abajo. Busco los labios de su compañero y lo beso apasionadamente. Tanto, que al separarse dejaron una hilera de saliva por la humedad del descontrolado beso.

Ichigo miro a Rukia debajo de el. Le sonrió lo mas cariñoso que pudo y se coloco en la entrada vaginal de ella. La chica abrazo las caderas del joven con sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Ichigo empezó a adentrarse en el pequeño cuerpo de Kuchiki. Rukia araño un poco la espalda del joven cuando la penetro por completo. Ichigo se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, pero luego empezó a entrar y salir lentamente de la chica.

Momentos más tarde, las envestidas se convirtieron mil veces más veloces que las iniciales. Rukia cerró los ojos mientras seguía abrazando al chico. Ichigo beso desesperadamente el cuello de la joven mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Pronto Rukia lo acompaño en el movimiento. El shinigami sustituto sentía que en cualquier momento todo acabaría. Busco los labios femeninos y la beso apasionadamente. Ambos ahogaron un sonoro gemido al sentir el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Rukia suspiro al sentir a Ichigo salir de ella y acomodarse a su lado. El joven volteo a ver hacia el suelo y rescato las sabanas que estaban tiradas y tapo sus cuerpos desnudos. El joven la abrazo cariñosamente a su pecho, como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Al rato, sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-Ichigo…-Lo llamo después de cambiar de posición.

-¿Hump?-Exclamo acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi en ves de Hime-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Si seras tonta! Obvio… te amo. No hay persona a la que ame mas que tu…-Sentencio.

-¿De verdad?-Rukia empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico.

-Ya te lo dije, si. Te amo. Ya duérmete, nada mas vas a lograr que me de dolor de cabeza…-

-Ah…-Exclamo en afirmación.-Yo también te amo, _**Ichiguito**_…-

-¿¡EHHH!?-

**Happy Ending**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love, Lovers!**

**Chapter 10****.- Embarazoso**

**14 de Octubre****…**

La vida para Kurosaki Ichigo desde su genial regalo de cumpleaños dado por Kuchiki Rukia, era simple y sencillamente exquisita, en todos los sentidos que se le pueden dar a la palabra. Todo mundo notaba su raro buen humor día a día a pesar de aun tener constantemente el seño fruncido. Todos podían ver asombrados como había un pequeño cambio, ¿verdad? Kuchiki Rukia no estaba en otra situación ajena a esto. Le asombraba el cambio en Ichigo y le enorgullecía ser ella la razón de ese cambio.

Para esa tarde de Septiembre, Kurosaki Isshin estaba al tanto de la relación de Rukia e Ichigo, por lo tanto, ella dormía en la recamara de Ichigo en SU cama, según Isshin. La verdad era que ella prefería seguir usando el armario, a regañadientes de Ichigo que de verdad prefería que durmiera con el, pero no. Rukia alego mas de una ves que no era propio, aunque fueran pareja, todo esto porque según no estaban casados, _aun._

Ichigo sonrío para si mismo cuando salio de la joyería. Oh, le daría una gran sorpresa a Rukia dentro de un mes más. Sabía perfectamente que de verdad ella se emocionaría. Agradeció que su padre le haya dado _aquello_ entonces. Miro la tienda al lado de la joyería y se sonrojo un poco. ¿Tener hijos?, Ese era uno de los fines del matrimonio, ¿no? Suspiro al darse cuenta de que debería de usar protección cuando estuvieran juntos en ciertas situaciones o ella podría quedar embarazada y pues… eso seria realmente maravilloso, pero sabia que tendría que pasar por miles de cosas para lograr lo que quería: FELICIDAD Y TRANQUILIDAD TOTAL.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Kuchiki Rukia miro curiosa a Inoue Orihime. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?

-Entonces… Onegai, acompáñame, Rukia-chan…-La chica junto sus manos en frente de su rostro en señal de rogar.

-Esta bien…-Contestó Rukia.

-¡¡ARIGATOU!!-Orihime la abrazo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ichigo trago saliva. ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICABA ESO!? Se agarro de la orilla del escritorio para no caerse de la impresión. Dejo el objeto causante de su espanto y miro hacia su cama con ojos de terror. Kuchiki Rukia dormía placidamente sobre el colchón con una expresión de alegría. Esta bien, eso tenia que ser motivo de alegrías, pero… PERO…

-Rukia…-Murmuro el joven antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella.

Kurosaki vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Cada momento loco y peligroso que vivió al lado de sus amigos cuando fue a la Sociedad de almas para rescatar a la chica que ahora dormía placidamente sobre su cama, todo lo que había pasado últimamente y sobre todo… ella. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, a punto de caerse de la impresión.

-Rukia…-La llamo mas cerca.-Rukia.-Repitió mas firme para despertarla.-¡Rukia!-La jalo para que así despertara.

-Ah… ¿Ichigo?-Rukia se despertó lentamente.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues…-

Ichigo camino lentamente hacia su escritorio, Rukia se sentó en la cama hurgándose los ojos, de verdad estaba cansada, Ichigo no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior.

-Esto.-Termino el pelinaranja mostrándole el objeto de su disturbio.

Rukia abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente. ¡DEMONIOS! Se le había olvidado botar esa cosa… Oh, no… ¿Qué le diría ahora a Ichigo? ¡Mierda!

-Ah, pues…-Rukia trago saliva.-Es… una prueba de embarazo…-

-Si, Rukia. Se que JODER es esta MIERDA, pero… ¿Qué hace esto AQUÍ?-Rukia sonrío estúpidamente.-Bueno, eso realmente no tiene importancia… pero… ¿Por qué esta positiva?-

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Cuestiono.-¿Ichigo? ¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Blanco. Eso fue lo primero que vio Ichigo cuando abrió con pesadez los ojos. Suspiro sonoramente. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Dónde estoy?-Murmuro.

-En tu habitación, tarado…-Contesto Rukia.

-¿Rukia?-Ichigo se sentó rápidamente en el colchón y volteo a verle.

-Hay, Ichigo…-Suspiro cansada.-¿Por qué adelantas los hechos?-

Ichigo le miro impresionado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡ESA MADRE ESTABA EN POSITIVO! ¿Qué joder quería que pensara entonces, carajo?

-No estoy embarazada…-Dijo tranquilamente cerrando los ojos y dejando de leer su revista.-Es Orihime-chan, idiota… la prueba es de ella… vino aquí para hacérsela y la dejamos aquí por error, eso es todo… tarado…-

Ichigo volvió a desmayarse…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Días**** mas tarde…**

-Por todos los cielos, Uryuuu… vas a ser papa…-Le recordó Ichigo.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo…-Murmuro Ishida.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¿Rukia-chan? ¿Cómo salio?-

Rukia salio del baño después de unos minutos. Orihime y Tatsuki le miraron con curiosidad.

-Positivo...-

**-End-**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Ejemm.. Si, ya se que me odian y me detestan y etcétera etcétera… Pero he pasado por letargos de soledad y ausencia de inspiración, además de tener miles de problemas en sima al igual que compromisos. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero aquí esta el onceavo capitulo de Love Lovers! Esta semana entrante publicare el ultimo One-shot de esta recopilación y continuare con Yume Mite Iyou ^^… Que lo disfruten. ¡Feliz día del Amor & la Amistad!**  
-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**  
Love, Lovers!**

**Chapter 11****.- Reírse**

**14 de Noviembre****…**

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia le anuncio de su embarazo, casi muere de la impresión. Tuvo que hablar con su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, con el hermano mayor de la susodicha chica, Kuchiki Byakuya y por poco y no vive para contarlo. Todo por descuidado y calenturiento. Pero viéndole el lado bueno, que era lo que mas se apreciaba, seria padre. Si, seria padre y eso era un gran regalo, para ambos.

Suspiro al salir de la joyería, ese día era el pactado para la entrega de lo encargado en el mes anterior (ver cap. 9). Observo cuidadosamente la caja negra aterciopelada entre sus dedos y sonrío. No pudo evitar sonreír aun más al imaginarse a su novia con una linda pancita dentro de unos meses más. Cerró los ojos y por ello no se fijo que un chico bastante gordo corría en dirección hacia el distraídamente. Obviamente ambos cuerpos chocaron.

-¡Hey!-Exclamo Ichigo reponiéndose del impacto.-Oye, idiota ¡Fíjate!-Le grito bastante molesto, el chico al ver su rostro tembló de miedo.

-Lo-lo siento…-Murmuro.-Yo…-

-Ya cállate, imbecil…-

-¡Akyaaaaa!-El muchacho salio corriendo.

Ichigo cerro el puño donde se supone debería estar la pequeña caja que contenía el regalo del día para Rukia y… no sintió nada. Ichigo trago saliva mientras volteaba a ver el suelo. No, no estaba. Busco desesperadamente con la mirada la cajita hasta que la diviso a pocos centímetros de donde estaba. Suspiro aliviado y camino hacia ella, la gente pasaba y pasaba. Justo cuando iba a tomar la caja, un señor la pateo lejos de ahí. Ichigo le miro matador, pero el hombre paso de el.

-Coño…-Murmuro dirigiéndose al lugar donde había caído ahora-Aquí estas…-Dijo mas para si que para otra persona.

Pero, como ya se imaginaban, unos niños pasaron corriendo y patearon de nuevo la caja. Ichigo la vio volar por los suelos sudando frío del susto.

-¡NO!-Gritó al ver que la caja quedaba en medio de la calle, todos le miraron con impresión.

Kurosaki corrió al rescate de la caja cuando, por suerte, el semáforo marcaba el alto a los autos. Suspiro aliviado cuando tuvo la caja entre sus manos de nuevo. Esta ves, para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera, la guardo en su bolsillo. Así pues, Ichigo partió a su casa.

El atardecer de ese domingo era realmente relajante. El chico se pregunto que estaría haciendo su novia en esos momentos. Saco la caja y la miro detenidamente de nuevo. La lanzo sobre el y la atrapo de nuevo, repitió la acción durante unos momentos, pero cuando la caja callo por ultima ves, vio con terror que estaba abierta y que lo que cuidaba… ¡No estaba!

-¡JODER!-Grito desesperadamente.-A ver Ichigo, tranquilízate… respira hondo…-Se dijo para bajarse los humos.-¡Al diablo con la tranquilidad!-Y se desespero al instante.

El shinigami sustituto busco rápidamente lo que antes pertenecía a su madre. Había mucho pasto en el camino y trago saliva poniéndose pálido al creer que pudo haber caído por ahí.

-¡Mira!-Escucho al vos de una niña.

-¡Ah! ¡Que bonito! ¡Regálamelo!-Otra niña.

-No, no… se lo voy a dar a mi mama…-

Ichigo quería morirse. Si, lo deseaba realmente al ver que lo que ambas niñas peleaban era lo que le había costado el ahorro de mas de tres mesadas conseguir. Trago saliva mientras pensaba como demonios recuperarlo.

-Niñas…-Ichigo puso la mejor cara de chico bueno que pudo.-¿Podrían darme ese anillo?-

-¡NO!-Contesto la que tenia el anillo en manos.-¡Es mío!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¡YO LO COMPRE!!-

-¡Ahh!-Ambas se asustaron.

-¡Pues no!-Dijo la de colitas.

-¡Pues si!-

La niña de cabello suelto, la que había encontrado el objeto, le pateo en la espinilla. Ichigo soltó un alarido de dolor y ambas niñas salieron corriendo hacia un parque cercano. Ichigo observo que ambas se quedaban sentadas en los columpios.

-Puta madre…-Murmuro.-¿Qué hago?-

Y como de repente supo la respuesta. Metió una ano en su bolsillo y saco de este una píldora verde. Kon. Se la trago, dejando salir su alma y dejando a Kon en su cuerpo.

-¿Hollow?-Pregunto Kon al instante.

-No, algo peor…-Kon abrió los ojos de par en par.-Unas niñas me robaron el anillo de mi mama…-

-¿¡UNAS NIÑAS!? Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-

Ichigo le miro tajantemente. No le pegaba, porque estaba en su cuerpo y no estaba loco como para hacerse daño a si mismo. Ya cuando el alma modificada se calmo de su ataque de risas, le contó de su plan para recuperar el anillo. Kon estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se lanzaron a la acción… contra dos pequeñas niñas más chicas que Yuzu y Karin…

-Niñas…-Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo se acerco a ellas, ambas se pusieron como en posición para volver a golpearle.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto la de colitas.  
-Por favor regrésenme ese anillo, o tendré que usar mis poderes…-

-¡No te creo que tengas poderes!-Dijo la de cabello suelto.

-… Pues…-Kon levanto la mano como si hiciera que algo levitara con eso e Ichigo, en su forma de shinigami, alzo a la de colitas, haciendo que ambas pensaran que de verdad tenia poderes.-Tu dirás…-

-…-La chiquilla tembló de miedo y trago saliva.

-Si no me das el anillo, tendré que mandar a tu amiga hasta el cielo… o mejor bajarla al infierno…-

-¡¡DALE EL ANILLO!!-Le pidió la otra.

-¡¡Toma!!-

Ichigo bajo a la niña y tomo el anillo, asustando mas a las niñas. Kon le quito el anillo y lo puso en la caja, Ichigo regreso a su cuerpo, tomando de nuevo la caja y a Kon. Suspirando con alivio, ambas niñas salieron corriendo.

-Gomen, pero era necesario…-

Ichigo siguió su camina hacia su hogar mientras pensaba en lo difícil que había sido el día con ese pequeño anillo. Suspiro al estar frente a su casa y escuchar el escándalo que su papa estaba hacinado por la pobre Rukia que ya no sabia donde meterse para que Isshin no le acosase con lo del bebe.

-Estoy en casa…-Dijo Ichigo entrando e ignorando olímpicamente el desastre que había, el rostro de mal humor de Yuzu, la simpleza de Karin y la euforia de su padre, Rukia parecía aliviada con verlo.-Rukia, acompáñame por favor…-

-¡Si!-Dijo como si esperara que le dijera eso desde hace años.

Ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras, Rukia mas rápido que el. Cuando ambos entraron en la recamara del muchacho, Ichigo soltó un suspiro cansado y la shinigami le observo con duda. ¿En donde se había metido toda la tarde? Dijo que no tardaría nada y si se había tardado bastante.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Rukia de verdad era curiosa.

-Fui a buscar algo…-Contesto sacando la cajita sin dejar que Rukia la vea.-Tenemos que hablar…-

Rukia movió su cabeza a un lado en señal de duda, Ichigo sonrío al verle. Con calma, el joven le indico que se sentara en la cama y el jalo la silla de su escritorio para sentarse en ella. Sin más, le contó a Rukia lo que le había pasado sin decirle que era lo que había ido a buscar. La chica se burlo de el innumerables veces e Ichigo se río de si mismo.

-Bueno, y al fin… ¿Qué era lo que tantos problemas te dio?-

-Pues…-Ichigo le mostró la caja aun cerrada, Rukia lo miro con curiosidad.-Rukia…-Hablo bajo.-Esto perteneció a mi madre, mi papa se lo regalo cuando decidieron casarse…-Le contó.-Ah… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

La recamara se fundió en un silencio que se volvió incomodo para Ichigo. Rukia empezó a reírse de manera que Ichigo comprendió que, una ves mas, se burlaba de el. El pelinaranja le miro con molestia y Rukia aprovechó para acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz mientras le quitaba de golpe la caja ya abierta.

-…-Ichigo se quedo sin palabras mientras ella se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda, así que no podía ver que era lo que hacia con la caja.-¿Rukia?-Murmuro.

-¡Taran!-Exclamo volteándose para que Ichigo la viera con el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

El joven sonrío al entender que se trataba de un si sin palabras. Era mejor así. Ichigo suspiro cansado y Rukia volvió a reírse. Al final, Ichigo también siguió riéndose con ella.

-End-


	12. Chapter 12

**Love, Lovers!**

**Chapter 12****.- Café  
14 de Diciembre…**

Navidad era una de las fechas favoritas de todo niño. Los regalos y los buenos momentos en familia siempre estaban presentes durante todo el mes de Diciembre. Rukia a penas y dejaba descansar a Ichigo con cada pregunta que hacia por su gran curiosidad. Su pancita de tres meses tranquilizaba los humos del pelinaranja siempre. La chica se estaba comenzando a emocionar por la llamada navidad, Ichigo solo la seguía para que no hiciera alguna tontería.

-Y entonces Hime-chan y yo fuimos al departamento de bebes y…-

Kurosaki solo escuchaba lo que su futura esposa decía. Le daba cierta ternura verla así. Suspiro cuando recordó porque la había encerrado en la recamara, su padre estaba trasladando el regalo de navidad de parte de ambos para Rukia. La shinigami coloco su mano en su barriga abultada mientras pensaba en lo feliz que su hijo seria en navidad seguramente.

-Oye, Ichigo…-Lo llamo, el joven volteo a verle y exclamo un sonido medio raro para que ella hablara.-¿Puede venir Renji a la fiesta de navidad que estas organizando con Uryuu-kun?-

-Hai…-Contesto con desgane.-De todas formas yo iba a decirle que viniera, conejita…-

Rukia sonrío al ver que el chico se le acercaba hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama. Se quedaron viendo antes de besarse suavemente. Ichigo tenía que admitir que se había ablandado mucho. Y era feliz por ello. Se colchó en el colchón de tal forma que Rukia quedara acurrucada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su azabache cabello.

-Nuestro hijo se divertirá mucho en navidad…-Comentó de repente la chica, Ichigo sonrío para sus adentros por los planes apresurados de su shinigami.

Un silencio placentero se apodero de la recamara. En la casa se escuchaba el escándalo de Yuzu en la cocina lavando todos los refractarios que usaría para la sena familiar de navidad que estaría cerca. Karin e Ichigo alegaban que se estaba apresurando demasiado. También oían el subir y bajar de Isshin y otras personas por las escaleras. Rukia había preguntado, pero Ichigo le había sacado otro tema y comprendió que era algo que no podía saber. _Aun. _Se acurruco más al pecho de su futuro esposo e Ichigo la abrazo un poco más.

-¿Te esta gustando mucho esta época del año, Rukia?-Sentencio Ichigo de repente.

-¿Uh?-Exclamo volteándole a ver por lo bajo.-Si. Es muy… calida.-

-Ah.-Exclamo el en afirmación.-Mama se ponía como loca en estas fechas. Iba de aquí para haya con papa comprando, gastando a lo loco en cualquier cosa que les pidiéramos… Salía a la calle con Tatsuki y otros niños a jugar con tronadores, pero papa siempre nos vigilaba junto al padre de Tatsuki.-Recordó Ichigo en voz alta para que Rukia se enterara.-Era divertido.-Finalizó.

Un nuevo silencio se formo en el lugar, pero seguía siendo realmente cómodo. Rukia suspiro antes de decidirse a contarle a Ichigo como se celebraba la navidad en la sociedad de almas. Era MUY diferente.

-Como en la SS no somos de una religión en concreto, la celebración de la navidad es lo mas extraño del planeta.-Sentenció, Ichigo hizo un gesto para que continuara.-Se convoca a una reunión a los capitanes y tenientes con el comandante-general Yammamoto y se hacia como una clase de ritual donde se permitía a ciertas almas que habían cumplido ya el año de muertos a ir a la tierra a ver a sus seres queridos… Hay una presentación de Hanabi y Rangiku-chan y los demás se embolaban toda la noche… y de paso le pega el vicio a Hitsugaya-Taichou.-

Ichigo comenzó a carcajearse discretamente ante lo dicho por Rukia. Si, podía imaginarse eso y muchísimo más de Matsumoto Rangiku e imaginarse a Hitsugaya Toushiro en esa situación, resultaba increíblemente cómico. Sonrío más al pensar que esos dos podrían terminar casados en algún futuro lejano… MUY lejano.

-Ichigo, se me antoja un café…-Comento Rukia de repente.

Cuando Ichigo proceso la frase, se percato de la hora que era. Las siete en punto de la noche. En invierno oscurecía mucho mas rápido, y si, ya estaba oscuro. Puso atención al ruido de afuera y se percato de que Isshin ya no estaba y de que solo se oia a Yuzu guardando trastos. Suspiro y se puso de pie, ayudando a Rukia de paso.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras con cuidado. Ichigo cuidando de Rukia y ella cuidando de no caerse o algo por el estilo. Aunque su pancita aun no se notaba mucho. Pero _más vale prevenir que lamentar. _Al final, ambos entraron en la cocina después de haberse encontrado a Yuzu en las escaleras. La chica suspiro sentando ce en el desayunador mientras Ichigo preparaba el dichoso café.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-

Ichigo proceso la pregunta de la morena un momento y después sonrió. Era un poco obvio, ¿o no? Tal vez para Rukia no tanto. O tal vez era que quería estar 100 % segura de la respuesta, asi que simplemente comprendió.

-Masaki.-Contesto.-Si es chica…-  
-¿Y si es chico?-Cuestiono.  
-Dejare que tu elijas…-  
-Claro, siempre me dejas a mi el trabajo pesado, ¿No?-  
-¿Qué?-Resoplo de repente.-¡Eso es mentira!-Se defendió.

El agua hervía a como la paciencia de ambos se agotaba. Una carcajada estrondoza se escucho por todo el lugar. La suave melodía navideña que tenían de fondo les recordó que la fecha estaba cercana. Ambos shinigamis se miraron un momento y volvieron a reírse. Ichigo suspiro. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… Dio un pequeño respingo. Casi las mejores cosas de su vida habían sucedido en un día 14…

-¿Rukia?-Murmuro.  
-¿Mmm.....?-Exclamo ella con un poco de pan en la boca.  
-¿Te has percatado que nuestros mejores recuerdos han sido en un día 14?-Cuestiono.

La cocina se quedo en silencio, solo se oia como Ichigo preparaba el café para la mujer sentada. Rukia trago con fuerza el pan masticado, analizando lo que le pelinaranja había dicho. Tenía razón. Suspiro creyendo que el destino se había burlado de ambos.

-Es una jugarreta… del destino.-Contesto ella.  
-Al final, creo que si…-Agrego el joven, dándole la taza de café.-Pero me gusto jugar con el, ¿sabes?-Rukia volteo a verle cuando este se sentó frente a ella.-Porque al ganar el, gane mas yo…-

Rukia le sonrío satisfecha por el comentario y el café.

-

-

-

**Endless**


End file.
